


White Christmas

by TheKingParrot



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingParrot/pseuds/TheKingParrot
Summary: All flights are cancelled and there's only one rental car left. Two strangers, Jamie and Claire, are headed to the same destination and desperate to make it in time for the holidays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Anon who requested it - wherever you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Anon+who+requested+it+-+wherever+you+are).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Outlander_holiday_prompt_exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Outlander_holiday_prompt_exchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> All flights are cancelled and there's only one rental car left. Two strangers, Jamie and Claire, are headed to the same destination and desperate to make it time for the holidays decide to share.

The snow was horizontal.  The airport car park was full.  The fast food outlets in the airport were overflowing with families whose Christmas plans had been thrown into the abyss by a combination of weather and airline cancellations.  It was irrational for people to become irate with the airline staff, but normally rational people have been known to lose their cool when they are separated from family at Christmas.

Jamie needed to get to London.  There were things that needed to be said and done and they could not be delayed any longer.  He was next in the queue for a hire car and becoming increasingly impatient at the time the woman in front of him was taking.  His height, 20/20 vision and excellent hearing were a blessing.  He could see the screen in front of the booking agent – the only car left for hire now was a small hatchback.  He could hear the woman – she was a doctor who was on duty at a major London hospital for the Christmas break and she needed to get there.  He could hear the booking agent – there was a ruling that where there was a shortage of vehicles the operator would not rent to a single traveller.  She needed at least one passenger. 

Jamie acted on impulse.  He stepped forward and stood next to the doctor.

“Mo chidre, I’m so sorry.  I know ye thought I wouldna make it, but I’m here and if ye can get a car we can get to London in time.  Do ye need any help with the booking?”, he said.  The woman looked at him in surprise.  He turned his attention to the booking agent.

“Ye must be so busy.  I dinna ken how ye cope at these busy times of year.  Ye do such a wonderful job.  I’m so grateful to ye.  Here’s my driver’s licence – James Fraser.  Give the lovely lady yer licence mo chidre, he said to the woman standing next to him.  Let’s not hold up the line.” 

The booking agent smiled sweetly at Jamie – he had that affect on women it seemed.  “Well, if you two are together, I can book the last vehicle to you Mr Fraser and Ms Beauchamp.  You could have saved time if you’d told me you were travelling with Mr Fraser.”

“Well … I didn’t know he’d make it”, Ms Beauchamp replied.

“The last vehicle?  How lucky are we mo chidre?”  He smiled at the stranger, Ms Beauchamp.

“Very lucky.  Lucky us”, she smiled.

The paperwork was printed and signed, the insurance sorted, and Jamie handed his credit card to the agent.  The agent handed him the keys to the car and told him which bay it was parked in.

“Have a wonderful Christmas”, he told her as he grabbed their luggage and walked away, “Ms Beauchamp” following close behind.

Once they had walked a short distance from the booking desk, “Ms Beauchamp” grabbed Jamie by the arm:  “I have no idea who mo chidre is but my name is Claire, and you just hijacked my hire car.  Who the hell are you?”

Jamie placed the luggage on the floor and, seeing the agent was watching them, took Claire’s hand in his and kissed the back of it.  “Don’t argue now.  She’s watching”, he told her as he waved to the agent.  “I haven’t hijacked your vehicle.  You wouldn’t have been able to book it without a passenger and we’re both on our way to London.  Now, you can come with me and get to London, or you can try to book another vehicle – which you know you can’t.  Let’s go.”

He picked up their luggage and headed towards the parking bay.  His long legs gave him the advantage over Claire, who trotted along behind him in order to keep up.  When they arrived at the vehicle, it really was small.  Jamie’s face dropped.  Claire clapped her hands and laughed.

“Do you want to drive from the back seat, or sit in the passenger seat with your knees in your ears, Mr James Fraser”, she laughed again.

“That is not funny”, Jamie said.  He watched her wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and smiled.  She really did have the most beautiful eyes, and when she laughed her entire face lit up.  He couldn’t help but enjoy her mirth.

“We’ll share the driving.  I’ll drive first, and we’ll change over after a few hours.  There will need to be a wee adjustment to the driver’s seat of course …”, he began.

“A wee adjustment?”, she said in an appalling Scottish accent and laughed again.

“Get in the car Sassenach!”, he said as he put the luggage in the back of the vehicle.  It fitted – just.

Jamie drove slowly away from the airport.  The roads had been cleared a few hours before, but the snow was still falling.  He was familiar with this weather and driving in it.

As he drove, Claire had time to appreciate just how tall he was.  He looked remarkably uncomfortable in the driver’s seat, but he didn’t complain.  He was staring at the road with sparkling blue eyes and smiled as she told him a little bit about herself.  She was a doctor, worked in accident and emergency at the Royal Free Hospital, had lived in the US for some years and returned to the UK when her uncle became sick.  She needed to get back to London as she had offered to work Christmas – she didn’t have children and thought those with young ones should be home with them on Christmas Day.

Jamie, in turn, told her a little of himself.  He managed the family farm in Scotland, had lived in the Highlands for most of his life but had attended the London School of Economics.  He was going to London as his girlfriend lived there.

“So, you must be keen on this girlfriend if you’re prepared to kidnap me to get to her?”, Claire teased.

“Well, not exactly.  It’s a long story, but I’ll give ye the short version.  I need to get to London because she’s told her family that we’re getting married.  We’re not.  She has a habit of thinking that whatever she says will automatically happen.  It won’t.  I need to finally call off the relationship until it all gets completely out of hand”, Jamie told her.

“Ouch.  I don’t envy you that confrontation”, Claire said looking more serious.  “Do you think she has _any_ idea of what’s about to happen?”

“No, because she doesna listen unless she chooses to”, Jamie replied.

“Ah yes, selective listening.  A common complaint.  I treat it regularly”, Claire told him.

“With any success?”, Jamie laughed.

“Not when someone doesn’t want to know that their cancer can’t be treated, or their child isn’t going to survive.  Not the type of thing anyone wants to hear.  It’s the worst part of the job”, she said sadly.  There was a poignant silence for a while, as Jamie considered how difficult her job must be and she wondered how his girlfriend could be so delusional.

Without asking Claire, Jamie pulled into a motorway café a few miles down the road.  “Let’s have a hot drink and some food, Sassenach.”

They lined up at the café and half filled the tray with food, then ordered their drinks.  Claire insisted on paying: “When you hijacked _my_ car, you did pay for the entire rental.  This is the least I can do.”

“That’s another thing about Geneva.  She acts as if I’m as rich as her family and expects me to pay for whatever she wants, regardless of cost”, Jamie commented.

“Geneva?  Jesus, that’s a place in Switzerland, not a name”, Claire snorted.

Jamie laughed.  “Aye, she has Swiss bank accounts too.”

Claire looked at him in surprise:  “And expensive taste, I assume.”

“Very”, Jamie replied.

“How did you get involved with this woman?”.  Claire didn’t like the sound of her at all.

“I ask myself the same question.  I met her at a cocktail party and she sort of took over my life.  She invited herself to my apartment and farm, and just never took no for an answer”, Jamie admitted.

“Ditch her before she tells you she’s pregnant”, Claire said munching on her sandwich.

Jamie’s mouth fell open.  “You don’t think she’d do that?”

“Of course she would!  She’d have you trapped then, wouldn’t she?  I know several people who’ve used it to ensnare someone.  It happens.”  Claire continued eating her sandwich, then looked up at Jamie and realised he was genuinely alarmed.

“Aye, you’re right.  She’d do that for sure.  Why didn’t I think of it?”  His frown added lines to his forehead and Claire thought he looked like a small boy who’d just been told he couldn’t have ice cream for dessert.  Except he was a big ball of very attractive muscle.

Jamie sat looking pensive for some minutes.

“Penny for your thoughts”, Claire asked.

“My Ma used to say that”, he smiled.  “She would’ve hated Geneva.  ‘All talk and no substance’ she would have said.”

“She sounds more down to earth, like my Uncle Lamb.  He had no time for that sort either.  He used to say they had ‘more front than Harrods’”.  Claire giggled as she imagined Lamb in their lounge room saying just that.  Jamie laughed out loud: “That’s wonderful Claire.”

They chatted on about all sort of trivia as they ate and drank.  When everything was devoured, Jamie looked at Claire: “Ye’re very easy to talk to Claire Beauchamp”.

“You too”, she smiled.  “Now tell me what Sassenach and mo chidre mean please.”

Claire listened as Jamie explained that a Sassenach was an outlander, generally an English person, and that mo chidre meant ‘my heart’.

“I’m not sure about Sassenach, but I like mo chidre.  That’s beautiful.”

“Yes, it is”, Jame thought.  He also thought it suited her.

It was Claire’s turn to drive, and they both laughed as Jamie made a major adjustment to the driver’s seat to accommodate her shorter legs.

They swapped seats a number of times during the journey, and laughed and joked most of the way.  Eventually, they arrived at Claire’s small house in Hampstead.  Jamie removed her bag from the back of the hatchback and carried it in for her.  There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until Jamie finally said: “Well, it’s Christmas Eve and I’d better do what I have to do.  Wish me luck.”

Claire reached up and hugged him.  “It was a wonderful trip.  Much better than coming home on a plane.  It’s been lovely meeting you James Fraser.  I wish you luck.”

She watched as he drove away and was surprised to find that she had a feeling of sadness, even loss.  The house was cold, so she set about getting some kindling and firewood.  She always lit an open fire when she felt a bit lonely.  It was a habit she’d adopted since Lamb died.  While the house was warming, she made herself a pot of Oolong tea and got some Scottish shortbread from the pantry.  Scottish – like Jamie.

She’d been sitting by the fire for over an hour, reading, sipping tea and nibbling on biscuits, when her mobile rang.  It was 9.50pm – a bit late for calls normally but she answered it anyway.

“It’s Jamie here.  I’m outside yer front door.  She threatened to kill me when I told her it was all over.  Can I come in please Sassenach?”

Claire ran to the front door and opened it.  Jamie gave her a beautiful smile and she hugged him.  “Come on in.  I’m eating Scottish shortbread and there’s some left.  Tea or coffee?”

“Tea please”, he said.

“She didn’t take it well when you told her you didn’t want to marry her then?”, Claire said sympathetically.

“No, she didn’t take it well when I told her I’d met someone else.  Someone I thought I could love and who could love the real me”.  He took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly.  “You, mo chidre”.

 


	2. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thanks for the beautiful and encouraging comments on AO3, Tumblr and via direct messages. I am making this into a three chapter tale, the final chapter being set in Scotland for Hogmanay.
> 
> Special thanks to @ladyviolethummingbird and @callysymms for ideas going forward. Also to @outlanderprompts for organising.
> 
> Hope you enjoy - and Merry Christmas.

Claire thought that the feeling she had was akin to a snowman (or woman) subjected to a blow torch.  She was a legless, messy puddle in Jamie’s arms.  When she opened her eyes and looked into his, she saw a glint accompanied by a wide grin.

“I had the strangest feeling when I left”, he told her.  “When I drove away, all I wanted to do was to come back.  I had to tell ye something, but I had no idea what.  On the way back, I realised that it was simply that I wanted to be close to ye for no other reason than I enjoyed being with ye.  Ye make me laugh, ye make me think.  I just wanted to be with ye.  I’ve not felt that before”, he smiled.

“Yes, I felt sad when you’d gone.  A sense of loss.  It was … different”, Claire told him.  “As usual, I sought solace in a book.” 

Jamie looked down at the old chest she used as a coffee table.  “What were ye reading?”

 _“Lanark_ by Alasdair Gray – it’s about humankind’s inability to love yet its determination to keep on trying”, she told him (thinking it was a bit ironic).

“Aye, I’ve read it.  He’s a Scot, did ye know?”, Jamie asked.

“Yes, I imagined your voice reading it to me”, she smiled.

Jamie put his arm around her back. “Let’s get that pot of tea”.  When the tea was made, they took the tray into the lounge room.

They sat by the open fire.  Jamie told her about Geneva’s histrionics when he simply told her that it was all over, and he had to go.  “She wanted to know what was so important, and I told her I needed to be with someone I had very strong feelings for.  She took a swipe at me and screamed ‘how long have you known her’.  I told her I’d known you for 8 ½ hours.  She looked at me as if I was mad. I just didna care.  I wanted to get away from her and back to you.”

“I’ll tell you something, Jamie.  It’s rare I travel a long distance with anyone.  I get irritated by small talk and pointless banter, but today I enjoyed being with you the entire time.  I didn’t realise how much I enjoyed your company until you were gone”, Claire told him.

“Ye have to work tomorrow?” he asked.

“I do, my shift starts at 7am.  It’s supposed to end at 4pm, but Christmas Day in accident and emergency is the great unknown.  What are you doing?”, she asked.

“I am going to find somewhere that’s open, I’m going to buy up a stack of food and drink and I am going to cook ye a Christmas dinner.  Ye can just come home, put yer feet up and be waited on”.  He looked pleased with himself.

“Are you serious?  Don’t you want to be with your family?”.  Claire loved the idea but couldn’t believe he would spend the day catering to her when he could be with kith and kin.

“I have no family in London and I can think of nothing I would like to do more than wait on ye Sassenach.  Ye’re giving up yer Christmas for others.  It’s the least I can do.  I just need a door key so I can get back in yer door when I’ve finished the shopping.  Come here” he beckoned her over and sat her on his lap.  “Ye need to sleep.  Busy day tomorrow.  But I would like to feel ye close to me, Sassenach.”

“I’m too excited to sleep.  Do you feel like a walk to Hampstead Heath?  There are always locals singing Christmas carols on Christmas Eve.  It’s informal, but lovely.”

They donned coats, scarves and hats and walked hand-in-hand to the Heath.  From the high point, they could see the lights of London, and sure enough there were local groups singing Carols around a floodlit Christmas tree.  They held one another close to keep warm.  Claire discovered that singing _in key_ was not Jamie’s forte, but he made up for it with volume, which was a tad unfortunate.  As they walked back just after midnight, they stopped frequently to kiss.

Back at home, Claire made them both a huge mug of Horlicks.

“I’ve always thought Horlicks was such an unfortunate name”, Claire laughed.

“I love the way ye laugh Sassenach.  Ye don’t hold back at all”, Jamie smiled.  “If ye show me where I can sleep, I’ll clear these things up and see ye in the morning.  Ye won’t get much sleep and ye have to leave early”

Claire showed him to the guest bedroom, which had its own small ensuite.  He brought his bag in from the car and laid it on the bed: “Night, Sassenach”, he said kissing her on the forehead.

She changed in to her silk pyjamas, had a quick wash and laid in bed.  Her mind was racing as she took in the happenings of the day.  After half an hour, still unable to sleep, she crept out into the lounge room to get her book.  The fire was still glowing.  Jamie was sitting watching the embers in a pair of pyjama pants.  “I couldna sleep.  I hope I didna wake ye”, he smiled.

She tiptoed across the room and ran her hands down his bare chest.  He pulled her down on to the couch and held her head as he kissed her, groaning when she attacked his mouth with her tongue and held tight to his shoulders. 

“I’d rather make love to you than lie there imagining what it might be like”, she whispered in his ear. 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Absolutely”, she said. 

She took his hand and led him into her bedroom.  In moments their nightwear was on the floor and they were exploring one another’s bodies.  Jamie’s large body was soon looming over hers, kissing and caressing her as she ran her hands over him and guided him into her.  It was a noisy affair, she telling him how wonderful he felt and he muttering some language she couldn’t understand.  She assumed it was Gàidhlig.  She held his buttocks and wrapped her legs around his hips as she could feel the climax approaching, pulling him deep into her.  They lay there, sweating bodies embracing one another, for some time before they separated and fell into a deep sleep, still touching one another when they woke in the morning.

When Claire opened her eyes, she saw Jamie looking at her intently. 

“Merry Christmas mo chidre”, he smiled.

“And a merry Christmas to you Jamie Fraser.  Good sleep?”, she asked running her hand down his cheek.

“The best sleep I’ve had in years.  That’s what late night exercise does for ye”, he laughed.  He pulled her towards his naked body and held her close to his chest.  “Ye’re the best Christmas present, Sassenach.  Even better without wrappings.”

After some kissing and fondling, Claire reluctantly dragged herself from the bed and headed for the shower.  Jamie watched her naked body leave the bed with a sigh, then put his pants back on and made coffee for them.  He looked through the pantry and fridge and found the makings of toast and marmalade.  As he was buttering the toast, he felt a warm, slightly damp hand travel across his waist and down his pyjama pants.  “Sassenach!  Tonight”, he laughed.  She kissed his back, ate breakfast wrapped in a towel, got dressed in her medical garb, kissed him and was gone.  After a shower and donning fresh clothes, he set about the task of shopping for, preparing and cooking Christmas dinner.  He felt a surge of energy at the joy of doing something for this woman he only met yesterday.  In a week he could at least say he met her last year.

Jamie worked hard to get everything ready for Claire’s return from work.  The only small supermarket that was open was ridiculously expensive, but he was single-minded: there was to be no compromising on this meal.  He closed one eye as he scanned his credit card to pay for the trolley load of goodies.

Claire finally fell in the front door just before 6pm.  The aroma of roasting turkey was divine.  When she investigated the dining/lounge room, Jamie had decorated it with fairy lights.  There were bright red candles in brass holders on the table, with Christmas serviettes, Christmas crackers, and a small but gorgeous floral arrangement sitting on a Christmas tablecloth. 

“Jamie, this is beautiful.  You must have been as busy as me today”, she exclaimed as she hugged him.  “Thank you, you beautiful man.”

Jamie popped a bottle of champagne and filled two flutes: “Sit down and relax, mo chidre.  I am yer host with the most.”  She plonked down on a lounge chair and he handed her a full glass.

“You’re just trying to get me pissed so you can have your way with me.  I’ll drink to that – bottoms up!”, she laughed.

Claire drank her champers, had a shower, changed into loose clothing and sat at the dining table.  Her chef-come-waiter served a huge meal with a kiss on her cheek, then sat down to eat his own.

“Christ, we’ll be like sea lions after all this, Jamie.  Have you ever seen them fornicating?  Most unattractive.”  Claire insisted on acting out the movements of a randy sea lion, while Jamie practically fell off his chair laughing at her.

“Ye’re a unique woman, Sassenach.  I’ll never get that sight out of my mind.  Stop it so I can eat!”  He took a mouthful of his meal.  “It doesna help that ye’re no’ wearing any underwear”, he added laughing.

“How do you know I’m not wearing underwear, you bloody Scot?”, she objected.

“Claire, yer nipples are pointed right at me and it doesna help me concentrate on my meal.  Ye’re a loose woman and I love it.”

“I don’t give a rats what you say, I want to be comfortable in my own house at Christmas”, she smiled.

“Aye, that’s what I love about ye Claire.  Ye are yer own person and it’s rare in this PC world”, Jamie told her.

The two of them ate, laughed and drank copious amounts.  By the time they’d had a main meal and Christmas pudding with lashes of cream, they were indeed like sea lions on the lounge suite.  Claire insisted they watch _Love Actually_ while they digested their meal, the highlight being when Jamie danced along with Hugh Grant to the sounds of The Pointer Sisters.  Claire fell off the couch laughing.

In the evening, Jamie built up a roaring open fire.  They ate a few turkey and ham scraps and mince pies, washed down by more champers.

“Sassenach, I havena had such a wonderful time for as long as I can remember”.  He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

“Thank _you_ , Jamie.  You did all the work.  It was the best Christmas”, she kissed him back.

“Will ye do the fornicating sea lion for me again?”, he laughed.

“Only if you join me in the fornication”, she replied.

“It’s a deal”, Jamie told her.

After they made love that night, Jamie lay in Claire’s bed wondering how he was going to get on a plane and leave this woman after just two days and nights together.  He had to return to Scotland soon.  Two more sleeps with Claire.  He was determined she must fly north for Hogmanay.  Jenny would be organising the annual event for family and friends and he wanted them to meet Claire.  He decided to keep her a secret.  Everyone would be expecting him to be accompanied by Geneva, who was already feeling like a distant and unfortunate memory.  He smiled as he imagined their reactions to Claire.  She and Geneva were as different as chalk and cheese, and he couldn’t be happier.


	3. Hogmanay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I have overseas visitors this Christmas and New Year, so Hogmanay is coming early.
> 
> My very best wishes for a happy Christmas and a wonderful New Year.

The time had come for Jamie to return to Scotland.  It was still dark when the taxi to the airport arrived to pick him up in the early hours of the morning. 

“I’ll be your sex slave if you stay”, Claire told him as she stood at the front door watching Jamie carry his bag toward the taxi.

“Don’t make it any harder, Sassenach”, he implored her.  “Three sleeps and ye’ll be on the plane to Edinburgh.”  He put his bag in the boot and opened the taxi door.

“I love you”, she called out.  She hadn’t uttered those three words before.  It stopped Jamie in his tracks.  He strode back to her, kissed her lips and smiled.

“And I, ye.  See ye soon.”  He returned to the taxi and was gone.

It was all sorted.  Claire would have to go straight from the hospital A&E to Heathrow airport when she finished work on New Year’s Eve, probably in her medical gear.  She would still be cutting it fine.  Jamie would meet her at Edinburgh airport and drive her back to Lallybroch, where the guests would already be gathered.  It was a tight schedule.

Now Jamie had gone, Claire would occupy herself with work and deciding what to wear for Hogmanay.  She wanted to make a good impression on Jamie’s family and friends, and she also wanted to make him proud.  She would consult Louise, her French friend.  Louise managed to look like a million dollars, largely because she had spent roughly a million dollars on her wardrobe.  Louise’s husband must be a drug runner, she thought.  Claire had visions of a _Pretty Woman_ experience, with ‘sales consultants’ looking her over disapprovingly unless Louise was there to impress and supervise.

With Louise’s help Claire managed to construct a good look, only affordable because Louise drove a hard bargain with the store manager and lent her some jewellery.

When Claire arrived in Edinburgh, Jamie was waiting for her.  He was looking incredibly suave, which made her feel like something the cat dragged in.  She was wearing full medical uniform covered with a large navy coat.  Jamie looked at her, thinking she could perform surgery in the airport in the event of an emergency.  She appeared to have brought everything except a stethoscope.  Cancel that, the stethoscope was sticking out of her coat pocket.  The look was completed with two bags hanging off her shoulders.

“Christ, I must look like a third world slave whose been flown in to lick your shoes”, she told Jamie.

“Ye look tired, Sassenach.  Ye can sleep in the car”, he said kissing her forehead and taking her bags.  “What the hell have ye got in these bags?”

“I brought my entire wardrobe to be sure I had something suitable”, she told him.

“I can believe it.  These things weigh a ton.”

“US or British?”, Claire asked.

“Which is heavier?” Jamie inquired.

“British”, Claire responded.

“Then ye brought a British ton.  Welcome back to Scotland.”

When they arrived at Lallybroch, Jamie snuck Claire in the side door and took her to a guest room with an ensuite.

“I’ll leave ye to get ready, Sassenach.  I’ll be with the gathering at the very end of the corridor.”  He kissed her on the cheek and shut the door.

Claire showered, preened, dressed, undressed, changed undies, redressed and finally decided it was time to don Louise’s jewellery and face the throng.  She stepped into the corridor and walked nervously towards the sounds of voices.  When she entered the room, strange eyes looked her way.  Jamie was standing with his back to her talking to a group of men.

“Christ on a bike.  Who the hell is that?”, Angus asked.

“She’s clearly here looking for me.  I’m just her type – suave, sophisticated, slender” Rupert replied.

“Well, someone’s lucky day has arrived”, Ian muttered.

Jamie turned to see Claire looking stunning.  She had opted for a black ensemble with a jacket draped over her shoulders, having considered it was cold in winter in Scotland.  He had always considered Claire a very attractive woman, but she was breathtaking – and she had certainly taken his breath away.  He walked over to her and took her by the arm: “Sassenach, ye look gorgeous.  From doctor to model.  It’s amazing.”

She gave him a nervous smile.  She wasn’t used to being the centre of attention, and she wasn’t sure she liked it, but she was delighted Jamie was proud of her.

It was Ian who came over to introduce himself first, followed by Rupert and Angus.  They were suitably subtle.

“Jamie, have ye traded Geneva in on a superior model?”, Rupert smiled, much to Angus’ delight.  Ian nudged Rupert in the ribs.

Claire hadn’t been aware that Jamie was keeping her a secret, but she rose to the occasion: “Geneva was unable to attend, so Jamie has me on rental from a London agency.  I hope he asked for a quote in advance because the designer clothing is … well, let’s just say there are three zeros on the cost and he’s paying.”

“I’ll no’ ask any more questions in case that’s true”, Ian laughed.

“Oh, he gets a gift as part of the deal”, Claire added.  She had brought Jamie a late Christmas gift and removed it from her clutch bag.  It was wrapped in bright Christmas paper with naked Santas on it.  She handed it to Jamie, who was a wee bit red.

“What is it, Claire?”, he asked suspiciously.

“Open it, Mr Fraser”, she smiled.

He opened it gingerly. It was a David Attenborough DVD – _The Mating Game._

“It’s animal porn, Mr Fraser.  I understood you found animal mating habits rather interesting”.  Claire wondered if Jamie might fall through the floor.

“Oh, I’ve seen that. It’s brilliant!” said Angus, oblivious to Jamie's blushes.  “I love the bit about the hedgehogs.  How do hedgehogs make love?”  He waited for a response.

“With great care”, Claire laughed.  “Personally, I prefer the polar bear.  She’s a tantalising old tart, love her.  Although my favourite is the sea lion.”

Jamie looked at her with alarm.  “Sassenach, please dinna …”

Claire couldn’t stop laughing at the look of fear on Jamie’s face.

Finally, Claire couldn’t keep up the pretence.  She introduced herself:  “Please, I’m Claire Beauchamp.  I met Jamie recently and I’ve just flown up from London to celebrate New Year’s Eve with you all.  It’s wonderful to see Jamie’s friends have a sense of humour.”  Each of the lads introduced themselves, then Claire said:  “Jamie, I haven’t met your sister yet.”

“I’ll take ye to meet Jenny, my wife”, Ian told her and led her towards the dining room.

Rupert and Angus waited until Claire was out of hearing range.

“Jamie, where the hell did ye find Claire?  She’s beautiful, she’s smart _and_ she has a personality, unlike Geneva”, Rupert said slapping Jamie’s back.

Jamie was wearing a broad smile.  “It’s a long story, but she certainly is everything Geneva wasn’t.  I’m a lucky man, for sure.”

Jamie waited for a lull in the conversation to look around for Claire, who was chatting happily to Jenny.  He stood back for a few minutes and watched how relaxed and welcome she was with Ian and Jenny.  Wee Kitty was sitting on her lap, playing with her earrings, as she laughed.  He could see she had them all charmed. 

Finally, Jamie got a few moments alone with Claire.  “Claire, it won’t be long before it’s 2019.  Is there any chance that we could just disappear into a bed and bring in the New Year with you and me naked, and me worshipping yer body?”

“I spent a fortune tarting myself up for Hogmanay, James Fraser, and you want to strip me off?”, Claire laughed.

“I do, that skin peeking out around yer stomach is driving me mad.  But ye do scrub up well Sassenach.  Ye made me a very proud man.  Now, about my offer of New Year’s sex …”  Jamie pressed her against the wall, running his hands up her body.  Claire whispered in his ear: “You’ll have to wait until your guests have left, but after that I plan to run through the wide range of animal porn with you all night.  I hope you’re not planning on getting too much sleep.”

“I love it when ye talk dirty mo chidre”, he smiled.

When they finally found their way to bed in the wee hours of New Year’s Day, they were tired but longing to reconnect.

“I’ve missed ye, Sassenach.  I canna fathom how ye’ve been in my life for such a short time and ye’re all I can think of.  When ye walked into the gathering, I felt my heart surge at the sight of ye.”, Jamie said.

“Your heart?”, Claire said raising her eyebrows.

“Well, other bits too”, he admitted. “What are we to do about the distance between us?  I canna take being in Scotland with ye in London.”

“We’ll work something out, Jamie.  Just being skin on skin with you feels so good.  I hope your family liked me”, Claire whispered.

“Liked ye?  They loved ye.  Like I do”.  Jamie held her close.

“Now, I need to tell you about polar bears”, Claire laughed.  “The lady polar bear tantalises the boy bear.  She runs from him with her bum wiggling and he chases her and …”.

The bed they were sleeping in was against the wall, and Jamie pinned Claire to the vertical surface: “No playing tonight, Sassenach.  This is too serious.  I am in great need of ye and I’ve no time to waste on play.  What about that offer to be my sex slave?”, he laughed.

“I submit, oh master.  Take me to your man cave and do with me as you will”, she giggled.

Jamie lifted her off the bed and gently placed her on a large sheepskin on the floor: “I think we’ll start with ye doing plenty of work, slave.  And yer back is lying on another member of the animal kingdom.  How do sheep fornicate Sassenach?”

“Very noisily”, laughed Claire.

“I’m pleased to hear it”, he said as he kissed her passionately.  “Now, roll over and show me yer wiggling bum. I’m a farm lad and I know exactly how sheep fornicate.”

As Jamie demonstrated his knowledge of how sheep fornicated, Claire felt his hands grasping her hips and breasts.  His hot and desperate fondling made her gasp with delight.  He was indeed in urgent need, as was she, and they were soon lying on the sheepskin panting and smiling at one another.

“It’s gonna be a long night and a brilliant year, Sassenach”, he smiled.

“I’m excited for 2019”, Claire told him as she ran her fingers and lips across his chest.  “I kissed a number of frogs before I found my prince and you were worth the wait.”


End file.
